


Cetus maleficarum

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Time Period: First Cetagandan War, Traditions, Winterfair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о барраярских традициях Зимнепраздника.</p><p>ЗЫ: текст настолько старый, что я про него абсолютно забыла. Спасибо тем, кто напомнил :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cetus maleficarum

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cetus maleficarum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602301) by [Russian_Fic_Store](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store)



\- Самая знаменитая традиция Зимнепраздника на Барраяре...  
\- Топить цетагандийцев в проруби?  
(с) вольный пересказ ибо лень лезть смотреть автора

Война не знает каникул и перерывов на отмечания. Партизанская тем более. Да и откуда цетам знать местные праздники? Вот и попалась очередная группа крашеных дендарийским партизанам. Кого не пристрелили, тех оскальпировали, но один слишком громко кричал, что он - бетанец из миссии наблюдателей с гуманитарной помощью. Даже мешок жратвы указал, где спрятан. А вдруг отравленной?..  
Солдаты сами решили не рисковать и притащили добычу командиру под елочку. Упаковали подарок как положено: закуску в сугроб, чтоб не пропала - а вдруг не отравлена? - мешок на голову и поздравительная открытка, заткнутая за ленточку. Патриотических красно-синих цветов, между прочим, верный оруженосец последним приличным мундиром пожертвовал...  
И теперь бойцы караулили палатку и попутно делились опытом: что делать с пленным цетом и как быть если он всё-таки не цет.  
\- Это на пасху хорошо, - вспоминал кто-то из ветеранов. - Берешь пару крашанок и тюкаешь лбами, кто первый лопнет...  
\- Так сейчас же зима... а эти гады пока доползли до нас снегом-то умылись... Теперь фиг разберешь, отмытый цет-то ничем не отличается от замурзаного бетанца...  
\- Их надо на открытках проверять. Тех, которые Габовиц на досках вырезает. Если начнет вопить про перевод ценной древесины - значит с Беты, у них дерева нет. А если будет восхищаться красотой резьбы - а Габовиц же красиво режет, зарраза - значит, точно цет!  
\- Да, зря мы поздравительную доску поверх мешка прицепили...  
\- А ещё можно в прорубь уронить... главное чтоб она не замерзла раньше чем он вынырнет...  
\- А смысл топить?  
\- Ну так на Бете ж, говорят, пустыня, они плавать не умеют. Значит, раз потонет, то бетанец, и будет нам куча деликатесов на праздник... а если выплывет - значит цет. Ему порченую еду и скормим. а потом, может, добьем, чтоб не мучился. Всё-таки праздник...  
\- А вдруг барраярец?  
\- Эээ... если наш, то башкой любой лед пробьет, сам выпрыгнет и выпить потребует для сугреву!

Тем временем в палатке командир Петер распаковывал подарок и приговаривал:  
\- Ну Рау, ну поросенок, сколько раз тебе повторять? Если соскучился, то оставь записку и гуляй потом в одиночку. Я тебя сам аккуратно подберу и доставлю. А если так уж хочешь массовые гуляния, то нацепи что-нибудь красно-синее. И нет, красный нос и синие губы не считаются. Не кашляй, а пей, это всего лишь медовуха, спирт на завтра бережем. Вот Эзар вернется, и что я ему скажу? Добрался, но больной до полусмерти? И он вместо праздника тебя лечить должен будет неделю? Пей, кому говорят, и бетанский акцент отрабатывай! а то и правда, притопят...


End file.
